Talk:Stellar Dawn Wiki
Links Once the amount of pages has exceeded a certain amount, we are gonna have to get rid of the list of links of all pages on the front page, because I don't think we'll actually put a whole list of 100 links, lol. Just a warning. 18:51, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :All those links are manually added, so basically what we could do was to prioritize what links should display there, and branch out from that. 18:54, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ::Ye that's what I was thinking at first but eventually it would become so big, like RuneScape Wiki, that we couldn't have those either. For now, add until we get to that stage, aided by when the game finally comes out. 19:36, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :::We could use categories later on; right now the wiki's really small so I wouldn't worry about the Main Page. I also think we should not copy the RSW's main page at all; we should be unique and come up with our own template styles, Main Page styles, etc.--Richardtalk 20:09, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :::Ye, it's said that MechScape is going to be nothing like RuneScape, so should the Wiki. 18:29, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Skins Who's an admin? Can they set a default skin and make a good skin for the Wiki please? Gotta have some style and pizazz ^.^ 19:34, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :Custom skins are pretty complicated, although you could try w:c:help:help:Customizing_Monaco, and if you have any ideas, feel free to suggest them and I'll do my best to post the edits. I don't know what kind of colors we'll be using, mainly due to the fact that, well, MechScape hasn't been released yet, but be assured, someone will be working on a custom skin then. 21:07, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ::Good good, glad to hear that. Probably some snazzy silver colour, idk. 18:22, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Countdown Are we allowed to put this timer on the main page? Only March 1 2009 until Mechscape reales! Please wait for the timer to load. 07:54, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :Remember, there's no one owner of a wiki -- if you think any edit would help, feel free to make it. However, with this edit, I'm going to question where exactly you got this "exact" date of release, mainly due to the fact the ONLY place I've seen it is on that scam website. 15:14, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ::Ye we know it comes out in March, but the scam website said the first, and that isn't very reliable. 18:02, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Poll I killed it! I'm sorry! LOL. Yeah I just wanted to change the grammar in it and upon changing it, it wiped out all the votes =( Unless it will reappear when I go back. 18:03, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :Oh dear... revert 18:04, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ::You saw nothing... 18:07, 29 January 2009 (UTC) User of the Month I think it's a bit too early to start judging star users, because there is only like 5 active users. Richard, Supertech, Nq, Godpower and Me. 18:09, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :I'd have to agree, maybe after MechScape is out can we do this. 19:33, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :Exactly. Sig test. Now with added Anti-InterWiki Crashes. 19:36, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :what about let started nominate next month? 21:55, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Skin on mechscapewiki Can we change the Skin of Mechscape wiki please. I saw that Funorb wiki had purple. 04:15, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :We've already discussed about the skins, it cannot be done until MechScape is out. Check the messages upwards from here. 10:10, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ::Technically, it could be done, but, like FunOrb, and RuneScape Wikis (They haven't set it as default though), wouldn't you rather have a theme based off of MechScape's theme? That was the whole reason I wanted to wait, but if you don't want to wait, make one. Just, please, don't edit the MediaWiki files until your skin is complete, use your user files to test it first. (Link to Skin editing guide is above) 15:08, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Advertisement Hooray! MechScape is out! Woopee! How will people know about this Wiki though? 15:47, 31 January 2009 (UTC) By the way that's not true that was a simulation.